Vacuum contact printing for the graphic arts is well known and wherein upon a bed there is normally mounted in a horizontal position a blanket frame which includes a flexible impervious blanket having a peripheral bead. A glass frame is positioned above the blanket frame and adapted for snug registry with its bead for defining a contact printing chamber between the glass frame and blanket. Hinges interconnect the glass frame with the blanket frame so that the glass frame may be pivoted or otherwise elevated with respect to the blanket frame in order to permit loading upon the blanket of a light sensitive sheet and thereover a negative. A vacuum source is provided having a conduit for providing vacuum communication to the printing chamber. After a predetermined period the flexible blanket of the blanket frame is drawn tightly and snugly up against the glass of the glass frame after which a high intensity light is presented to the frame assembly either in a horizontal or vertical position for exposing the sensitized sheet or plate.